Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz (character)/Gallery
Season 4 DemonDragonLordBatzzAttackaDragonWorld.png|Batzz Rampage. Batzz Faces Dragon World Monsters.png|Batzz facing off against numerous dragons. Batzz & Gao.png|Batzz and Gao from the Opening of Buddyfight X. Batzz Introduces Himself.png|Batzz awakens from his imprisonment. tumblr_onpkxegWvn1tc9dnco1_500.jpg Batzz's card info.jpg|Batzz's information. Gao & Batzz.png|Batzz and Gao Mikado. Batzz Lifts Chaos Yamigedo.png|Batzz Lifts Chaos Yamigedo. Batzz Lifts Chaos Yamigedo (Close).png|Batzz, gloating against Chaos Yamigedo. Gao, Mini Panda, & Batzz (Mini Form).png|Batzz Mini Form. Batzz (Mini Form) & Mini Panda.png|Batzz (Mini Form) and Chibi Panda. Batzz Takoyaki.png Batzz (Mini Form) intimidation.png Chibi Panda Fired Up.png Batzz eating.jpg|Batzz eating pizza. Blushing_Batzz.jpg|Batzz blushes. Batzz and Chibi Panda snacking.jpg|Batzz and Chibi Panda eating. Batzz with Chibi Panda.jpg C9bBkHrUIAAjIhk.jpg Resting Batzz.jpg Snoring Batzz.jpg Gao & Batzz SD.png Gao and Batzz battle ready.jpg Batzz & Chibi Watching.png C_RpJxwVoAAMgQW.jpg C_RpKFeUQAAlAX7.jpg C_RpKdOUQAAoXQX.jpg C_IB30sVoAA19Qh.jpg C_GbSk6UIAAlH75.jpg|Batzz lands on Chibi Panda. Satsuki blushes besides Batzz.jpg Satsuki (SD) & Batzz (SD).png Batzz Leaves.png|Batzz Decides not continue in the World Buddy Masters. C8S79fQUIAAqeAl.jpg|Batzz with Gao. It's Rock.jpg|Batzz chose rock. Batzz draws paper.jpg|Batzz chose paper. Batzz Scissors.png|Batzz chose scissors. Batzz Voltage.png|Battz Demands Sakate Onigashira to tell what he knows about him Gao, Chibi Panda and Battz Confront Sakate. Batzz in Bed.png Batzz SD Angry.png|Batzz Mad. Batzz Snake Gaze.png|Batzz under the influence of Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze. Gao's gang Celebrate.png Gao and friends cheering.jpg|Batzz cheering with his friends. tumblr_oq90n1Fb0W1tsbxqeo1_500.gif tumblr_oq88jvhpVV1tsbxqeo1_500.gif Electric grin.jpg|Batzz grinning Batzz relaxing.jpg Batzz snacking.jpg|Batzz eating chips. Batzz SD Boasting.png Batzz SD & Athora SD.png Batzz SD V Athora SD.png Batzz Getting Violent.png|Batzz Getting Violent at World Buddy Masters. Batzz Eating Pizza.png Batzz Attacking Athora.png|Batzz Attacking Athora. DB2O7JJV0AAhKox.jpg Batzz Celebrates.png Batzz Leaves again.png|Batzz leaves Gao and Chibi Panda. Batzz Eating at a Restaurant.png Batzz working.jpg Batzz Washes Dishes.png|Batzz Cleaning Dishes. Batzz Younger.png|Batzz when he was younger. Batzz after he destroys DW.png Abygale, Gao, Gaito, Battz, & Sakate.png Batzz Greatly Enraged.png|Batzz Greatly Enraged. Batzz Saves Gao & Kanata.png Batzz Attacks Gear God VII.png tumblr_os1k65Vynj1rw99vxo2_500.png Tumblr os1k65Vynj1rw99vxo1 500.png tumblr_os1k65Vynj1rw99vxo3_500.png tumblr_os1k65Vynj1rw99vxo5_500.png Batzz & Paruko.png|Batzz and Paruko Nanana. Batzz Leaves with Gao.png Chibi Panda speaks to Batzz.png Ghost Gao.png|Batzz Shocked to see Gao as a ghost. Suzumi Mikado Strangle Batzz.png Peeking Out.jpg Chibi Panda and Batzz.jpg Awkward.jpg Batzz helping Tasuku.jpg Batzz Searching.png Batzz Pleading.jpg Batzz Begging.png Guru & Batzz (SD) Arguing.png Gao & his Friends Watching.png Tumblr otu3cxaOq51ratquoo1 1280.png BFX19-15.png Buddies Shocked.jpg|Everyone was shocked. Batzz SD & Abygale SD.png Friends Freak Out.jpg Gao and Friends rejoice.jpg Gao & Friends Lunch.png Gao and Kanata with their buddies.jpg|Batzz with his buddies. Batzz SD, Chibi Panda, & Tanuki SD.png Morning Friends.jpg Batzz Catches Fish.png Dragon Rivalry.jpg Batzz Talks to Chibi Panda.png Chibi Panda Calls Batzz Embarrassment.png|Batzz shocked that Chibi Panda called him an embarrassment. Kanata Athora Gao Batzz Shocked.png Batzz V Gojinmaru.png BatzzCoffeeMilk.png Chibi Panda showing off his sword.jpg Batzz Happy.jpg|Batzz smiles at Chibi Panda. Gao talking to Batzz.jpg BatzzVoltage.png Batzz SD Gold Aura.png|Batzz's overturn aura. Dragon Buddies supporters.jpg Everyone shocked.jpg Thunder Formation.jpg Gao's New Thunder Formation.jpg Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz (Anime-NC).png|as Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz. Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz (Anime-NC-2).png Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz (Anime-NC-3).png BatzzSaintHoly.png Batzz Overturn.png BarlBatzzGaoSaintHoly.png GuruBread.png Gao's Group Watch Kiri.png 3D World Users.png Ep027 01.jpg GaoBatzzMirageCard.png|Gao and Batzz with Mirage Card. Batzz Declaration.png|Batzz Declaration to all Worlds. BatzzThwackdrill.png|Batzz meets Thwackdrill. GaoBatzzTraining.png|Batzz "Training" Gao. GaoBarlbatzzImpactTraining.png GaoBarlbatzzImpactTraining2.png Thunder Emperor's Fangs (Anime-NC).png GuruTanuki.png Guru Yells at Batzz.png Batzz Mustache.png BatzzCreepOut.png Batzz eating rice.jpg|Batzz eating rice. Batzz grinning.png Gao with 3D world buddies.jpg|Batzz pointing right. Gao doubting Batzz.jpg|Batzz annoyed. Athora observing Batzz.jpg 3D Dragon World Dragons.jpg|Batzz with Athora and Abygale. Gao and Batzz.jpg Cute Buddies.jpg|Batzz hanging out with Chibi Panda. Concerned Batzz and Chibi Panda.jpg Worried Buddies.jpg GaoThunEmpBatzz.png ThunderEmpireBuddies.png WisdomGearGodVGaoBatzz.png Gao and Batzz in the spotlight.jpg ED2 020.png ED2 022.png Dragon Buddies.jpg Happy Ending.jpg BatzzKids.png BatzzKids2.png BatzzChibiPandaShadowDragonSD.png Determined Batzz.jpg|Batzz's determination. Batzz in a trap.jpg Batzz Dragotrap.png|Batzz under the effects of Dragotrap. Shadow Dragon Defeats Batzz.png BatzzWatching.png GaoGroupDisguises.png Disguise Team Strategy.jpg GaoBatzzSDChibiPandaWatchingTV.png Batzz and Chibi Panda observing.jpg|Batzz and Chibi Panda observing Kanata's buddyfight. Batzz and Abygale Attack.jpg|Batzz and Abygale attacks Sakate. GaoBatzzSDTable.png BatzzDemonLordRoaringDragonBlast.png BatzzSD.png BarlbatzzOverkillStop.png|Barlbatzz stopped by Gear God's Overkill. BatzzSDAthoraSDAbygaleSDShocked.png Gao and Batzz buddyfighting.jpg BatzzSDAthoraSDAbygaleSD vs. Geargod.jpg|Batzz, Athora and Abygale vs. Geargod. Gao's Friends Cheerleaders.jpg Gao's friends stuned faces.jpg Gao's friends creeped out.jpg Batzz and Athora Ping-Pong.jpg|Batzz and Athora playing ping-pong. Athora vs. Batzz.jpg|Batzz vs. Athora in ping-pong. Batzz beats Athora.jpg ChibiPandaAbygaleSDBatzzSDReact.png CHAOS Gao Slams Batzz.png|Batzz gets slammed by CHAOS Gao. SaintHolyBarlbatzzAthoraAbygaleFlying.png BarlbatzzSaintHoyGao.png Barlbatzz Aura.png Batzz's Funny Moment.jpg BatzzSD Meditate.png Batzz being caring.jpg Batzz Evolve.png BatzzSD Flying.png BatzzSealed.png Batzz Attacks Papa Panda.png Batzz No Armor.png Gao & Batzz (No Armor).png Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale(Anime-NC).png|as Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale. Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale(Anime-NC-2).png Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale(Anime-NC-3).png Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale & Thunder Empire Monsters.png Gao and Batzz ready to buddyfight.jpg Gao and Buddies in Shock.jpg Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale(Anime-NC-4).png Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale(Anime-NC-5).png Protection of Batzz, Dragonificator Gao (Anime-NC-3).png|Batzz in the soul of Protection of Batzz, Dragonificator Gao. Batzz and Chibi Panda talking.jpg Batzz' face close-up.jpg Batzz and Chibi Panda determination.jpg Batzz and Chibi Panda.jpg Batzz laughing.jpg Batzz' sneaky grin.jpg Batzz summoned.jpg Lazy Batzz.jpg Batzz, Abygale and Athora.jpg 3D World dragons directions.jpg 3D World buddies hangout.jpg Gao and Batzz frantic grinning.jpg Gao, Batzz, and Chibi Panda.jpg Gao's friends walking.jpg Season 5 BatzzSD, Chibi Panda, & DrumSD.png|Batzz with Chibi Panda & Drum Gao & Drum Reunite.png BatzzSDVSDrumSD.png Batzz SD eating octopus dumplings.jpg Drum and Batzz eating dumplings together.jpg Drum vs. Batzz.jpg GaoBatzzSDDrumSDChibi.png Batzz's entrance.jpg Bal with Drum and Batzz.jpg|Batzz with Drum and Bal Vlcsnap-2018-04-14-09h28m34s988.png Gao and Buddies sleeping together.jpg GaoDrumBatzz.png BatzzSD Eating.png Batzz and Baby Paruko.jpg Drum, Bal, Batzz hanging out.jpg 4 little dragon buddies.jpg Gao's buddies investigating.jpg Batzz looking at Drum.jpg Batzz munching.jpg Gao and buddies observing.jpg Gao with Drum, Bal, and Batzz.jpg Gao and his Dragon World buddies.jpg Drum and Batzz on rooftop.jpg Drum and Batzz eating.jpg Drum and Batzz eating dumplings.jpg Batzz SD smiling.jpg Gao and his buddies.jpg Gao and buddies victory.jpg Happy Batzz.jpg Bal, Batzz, and Drum.jpg Batzz, Drum, and Bal.jpg Drum, Bal, and Batzz.jpg tumblr_p7axiuGCHa1xquf7ao3_500.gif Bal, Batzz, and Chibi Panda.jpg 4 Dragon World buddies altogether.jpg Category:Character Gallery Category:Buddy Character